


The Boyfriend

by coolestcateva



Series: I love Rio and angst [3]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst and Drama, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Brio - Freeform, Cheating, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, High School, Jealous Rio (Good Girls), Mild Smut, Obsessive Rio (Good Girls), POV Rio (Good Girls), Romance, Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut, Soft Rio (Good Girls), Tragic Romance, Unrequited Love, and she's breaking his heart, and they have great sex but she won't leave dean, rio just really likes beth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23628007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolestcateva/pseuds/coolestcateva
Summary: (Brio) High school AU - Rio is Beth's math tutor, but they don't do a lot of studying.Just a little angsty smut I wrote at 1 am on a Sunday night.
Relationships: Beth Boland & Dean Boland, Beth Boland/Dean Boland, Beth Boland/Rio
Series: I love Rio and angst [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692937
Comments: 34
Kudos: 123





	1. It's Just Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Rio goes by Christopher in this. I assumed Beth's maiden name to be Marks since that's Annie's last name, but Marks might be Gregg's last name, it's really unclear. I did my best lol.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christopher tries to get Elizabeth to stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I revised this as of 4/18. Pretty much everything is the same, I just changed up the wording of some things and changed one or two of Rio's lines.

Christopher’s lying next to the most beautiful woman in the world, thinking how fucking lucky he is. It’s late afternoon, Elizabeth Marks is naked in his bed for the third time this week, and it’s only Wednesday. He can’t help the goofy grin that takes over his face. He runs his hand over his short hair, turning to gaze at her. Her face is flushed, sweat dripping down her forehead, her hair matted against his pillow. He probably looks about the same - they really went at it this time. He bites his lip, drinking her in.

She gives him a shy smile when she notices the way he’s eyeing her, which he returns with a huge grin. “The way you look should be illegal, darlin’,” he coos, his hands sliding across the soft skin of her stomach and gripping her waist. He leans over to give a series of soft kisses starting at her belly button and moving up her torso, coming to a stop at the base of her neck, which he lightly nips with his teeth. Elizabeth shivers beneath his hands. His own body reacts, loving that he has this effect on her. He’s tempted to try and talk her into round two, but he knows she’s already too worn out - he made sure of that. So instead he pulls back, biting his bottom lip as he just admires how good she looks with all her clothes off and lets his thoughts drift.

Elizabeth giggles, pushing her hair back from her face. _God, I love watching her do that_. Honestly, he loves watching her do anything. That’s how they ended up like this in the first place. He’d been walking through the library, looking for a book on Al Capone - the most notorious crime boss of all time - when he spotted the strawberry blonde hottie across the room, her nose buried in her papers. Usually he wouldn’t have even attempted to talk to a senior girl, but the way she looked, biting her lip and scrunching her face up in confusion as she tried to decipher whatever she was reading, well... Christopher couldn’t have stopped himself if he’d wanted to. Which he didn’t. He’d marched up to her, asking what had her looking so stressed. Luckily, it was just a bad math test. Well, unlucky for Elizabeth, but super lucky for Christopher since he’s advanced in that realm and took that class last semester. He’d offered to tutor her, and after a few library sessions, got the courage to invite her back to his place - for more studying, of course. It only took about an hour before the chemistry between them was undeniable and he’d kissed her. One thing lead to another, and here they were. Together.

They’ve been doing this for nearly six weeks now, her coming back to his place after school to study, only for them to get distracted. Not that Christopher’s counting or anything. And hey, Elizabeth’s doing better in math than ever, no small thanks to him. So they should probably just keep doing this forever. For her sake, of course. Although he definitely wouldn’t complain.

It’s not just about sex, either. Elizabeth Marks is the most impressive person he’s ever met. She’s smart, resourceful, and funny as hell. Not to mention the way she takes care of her younger sister. She is literally his dream woman.

While his mind wanders to all the things he wants to do both _with_ and _to_ the woman lying next to him, she sits up in his bed and starts looking around for her shirt. Christopher reacts quickly, sitting up and sliding behind her, pressing his chest against her back. He wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her close. “Where you think you’re goin’?” he murmurs in her ear, playfully nipping at her earlobe.

Elizabeth sighs happily, melting in his arms for a moment and leaning into him. Hearing that sigh, he thinks he might never let her go. She turns her head and presses her lips to his. He smiles as they kiss. _God, it feels so good to touch her._

It doesn’t last nearly long enough. She pulls away and pushes herself up from the bed, causing Christopher’s empty arms to fall to his sides. He pouts at her.

“I have a thing,” she says vaguely as she bends down to grab her pants off the floor. Her back is to him, likely so she doesn’t have to witness his pout, and he licks his bottom lip as he watches her shimmy into her jeans.

“A thing?” he repeats, not fully registering the words until she’s fully clothed and turns back to face him. His eyes roam up her body to land on her face. She’s looking at him sweetly, biting her lip as she watches him take in her appearance. _I’ll never get sick of looking at her_. Christopher blinks, his brain finally catching up to the conversation. “What kinda thing?”

She blushes and hurriedly breaks eye contact, suddenly very focused on gathering her schoolwork into her backpack. Christopher purses his lips, his mood instantly souring as he starts to suspect what this is about. _Talk about ruining the mood_.

“Meeting up with a friend,” she explains, her voice is just a little higher pitched than normal. It’s a subtle tell, but Christopher picks up on it immediately.

 _God, she’s a shitty liar_. His shoulders tense as he forces a blank look. “It’s him, right?” He tries to sound casual, but Elizabeth’s knuckles go white as she grips the books in her hands a too tightly, and he knows she sees through him. Just like he saw through her “meeting a friend” excuse. She almost always picks up on what he’s feeling, even when no one else can. And he picks up on her lies.

It’s not doing either of them any favors right now.

Elizabeth quickly changes the subject. “Thanks for your help with math. I really appreciate the... extra care you put into my education.” She smirks suggestively, laying on the charm, trying to distract him. _Well, it ain’t gonna be that easy_. Like he’s supposed to just turn a blind eye when she’s going to see her dumbass college boyfriend after the two of them just had mind blowing sex. _Can’t exactly let that slide_. He says nothing, glaring at his hands in his lap as he balls them into fists.

She hesitates, sensing his rising frustration, but tries again. “So, same time tomorrow?” she teases. As if this is all a joke.

Yeah, Christopher knew when they started this whole thing that about the boyfriend. Elizabeth started dating the guy right before he graduated and went to college. That was nearly four years ago. Christopher’s never met him, only heard second hand from Elizabeth and her friends, but he knows dude’s a total prick. Guy doesn’t appreciate how amazing he’s got it, doesn’t see how fucking smart she is. All he wants is for his precious _Bethie_ to be his agreeable little wifey once they both graduate in a few months. _Fucking idiot_. Even his name is stupid - _Dean_. Dean Boland. His dad owns some stupid car lot downtown. Christopher would be lying if he said he hadn’t looked into the dude. Spoiler alert: asshole’s cheating on her.

So yeah, Christopher knew what he was getting into when he kissed Elizabeth for the first time six weeks ago. He knew what he was doing to _poor little Deansie_. He just didn’t care.

What he cares about now is that Elizabeth still hasn’t ended things with Dean after all this time. Okay, sure, almost four years, that’s a lotta history. A lotta messiness. But Christopher’s pretty fucking sure Elizabeth’s had more fun in the past six weeks with him than she’s ever had with Dean. And her leaving right now to go on a date with the fucker feels like a kick in the gut.

He sinks back against the headboard. _Right, she asked a question._ “Yeah, you don’t gotta come back,” he answers after a long pause, tilting his head back and giving her a disinterested look, although there’s a challenge hidden in his words. He struggles to keep his emotions in check.

Elizabeth falters at his tone, then sets down her backpack and meets his gaze. “Why not?” she asks, her voice dripping with that patented fake innocence. Like she doesn’t know how she’s fucking playing him.

Christopher refuses to show his cards though, so he just shrugs. “Not like we got much math done, anyway.” _Not like I’m enough for you_. The thought threatens to spill out of his mouth, so he bites his lower lip. Hard.

She moves to the edge of the bed, sitting next to him and wrapping one of her pale hands around his fist. It takes everything he has to brush her off, nudging her hand so it falls onto the bed next to his leg.

“Christopher...” she prods softly.

That nearly breaks him. The sweetness in her voice. The _care_. How she can talk to him like that and still leave to be with Dean, he doesn’t understand. _Oh, God_. _Does she use that same voice on Dean, too?_ He feels his stomach twist at the thought, imagining Elizabeth comforting Dean like she’s trying to comfort him now. He doesn’t think any idea could possibly be worse, but then his brain reminds him that she and Dean probably still have sex. Why else would Dean come back to visit so often? _I’m gonna be sick_.

He clenches his jaw, trying to block the images out. He takes a moment to breathe, his body rigid, and the cruel part of him rears its ugly head. “Bethie,” he mocks in a higher-pitched voice, using Dean’s pet name for her.

It’s the wrong move. Elizabeth looks away and pulls her hands back into her lap, frustration and shame playing across her face. Christopher immediately feels guilty and regrets pushing her buttons, but then he’s aggravated at himself for feeling bad. Shouldn’t she be the one apologizing to him? She’s the one leaving.

As Christopher wrestles with his thoughts, Elizabeth moves to stand up. Without thinking, Christopher snatches her wrist, holding her in place next to his bed before she can walk away. She tugs, but he holds tight, making her sigh and turn over her shoulder to scowl at him.

He holds her gaze and chews on his bottom lip for a second. “Don’t go,” he finally says, more a statement than a request. He keeps his expression neutral even though he’s dying for her to stay and searches her eyes for... something. Some sign that she forgives him, maybe.

She gives it to him, her expression softening as she mirrors him, chewing her own lip. He’s mesmerized by the sight. “I can’t, Christopher, you know I have to.” Her voice is gentle, soothing, like she’s talking to a wild animal that might turn on her at any second. His jaw clenches, but he tries again.

“Why?” he demands. Elizabeth sighs again, but before she has a chance to respond, to break his heart a little more, he uses his grip on her wrist to pull her back down on the bed, changing tactics. _There are other ways to convince her_.

Elizabeth starts to protest, but she's cut off by Christopher's lips enveloping hers. He puts everything he has into the kiss - hoping she’ll feel just how much he wants her, how much he _needs_ her. His free hand comes up to cup her cheek, his tongue slipping inside her mouth. After a second, she melts into him, kissing him back.

Encouraged, he moves the hand on her cheek back to her silky hair, tangling his fingers in her locks. She moans against his lips, which nearly makes him lose it, but he’s on a mission. He tugs her hair just the way she likes it - not too hard, but hard enough to pull her head back- and exposes her neck. He moves his mouth to the soft skin there, sucking gently. Elizabeth groans, her throat vibrating beneath his lips. He starts to suck harder.

“Wait,” she says, breathless. Christopher pauses, but doesn’t move his lips from her skin, giving her a chance to get her thoughts together. She swallows hard. “You’ll leave a mark.”

Christopher quickly moves his lips from her neck to her ear. “Yeah, thing is, I don’t really give a fuck, Elizabeth,” he counters, his voice low and gravelly in the way he knows drives her crazy. He grabs her earlobe between his teeth, eliciting another gasp. It’s almost too easy.

He lets go of her hair, moving his hand to play with her tits through her shirt. He releases her wrist with his other hand and slides it up her arm, down her side, and over her curves, stopping at her jeans. He slips a single finger underneath the waistband, then slowly slides it from her hip to her stomach. He's moved his mouth to her jawline, kissing softly as his finger teases her skin. She practically jumps at his touch, breathing heavily. He slips a few more fingers below her jeans, playing with the edge of her panties. Her whole body's quivering at this point. His lips find their way back to that spot on her neck he knows she loves, kissing a little harder. His hand disappears beneath her jeans, below her panties, and he feels how wet she is already. He presses a finger against her entrance and stops there.

Elizabeth squirms against his hand, but he doesn’t move. He just waits, patient, still kissing her neck.

She whimpers, one of her hands gripping the sheets hard, the other flying to his shoulder, trying to push on his arm so he’ll give her what she wants. He chuckles lowly against her soft skin and pulls back to see her expression.

“Somethin’ you need, sweetheart?” he taunts, grinning smugly at the way she’s panting.

She desperately grabs him by the neck and pulls him in for a kiss, but he holds firm, his hand still teasing her beneath her panties. “Please, Christopher,” she murmurs against his lips. And that’s enough for him.

In one swift move, he pushes her back so she’s lying on the bed, her legs still hanging off the side, his body hovering over hers while he kisses her _hard_. At the same time, he slips two fingers inside, dragging a quick gasp and another moan out of her mouth and into his. He moves his lips back to the spot on her neck and starts sucking. She doesn’t protest this time, too lost in the feeling of his fingers exploring her to care. He slips another finger in, eliciting more tantalizing moans.

He pulls his head back while he continues to ram his fingers in and out of her, admiring his handiwork. There's a purple hickey blossoming in the middle of her neck. Christopher smirks. _Try hiding **that** from your boyfriend_.

Judging by Elizabeth’s louder and breathier sounds, she’s getting close. He curls his fingers inside her, causing her to arch her back and squeeze her eyes shut as the feeling overwhelms her. He licks his lips as he revels in her pleasure. He has her right where he wants her.

Cruelly, without warning, he yanks his hand out of her pants. Her eyes snap open and her body writhes beneath him.

“Christopher!” she nearly shouts, outraged at him for leaving her high and dry. _Well, dry's pro’ly the wrong word for it_.

He smiles sweetly, plastering a look of innocence on his face. “Elizabeth?” he replies, playing dumb. He kisses her cheek and nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck.

She grabs his hand and tries to push it back towards her jeans, but he’s a lot stronger than her. He twists his hand around to get a grip on her wrist, then pins it to the bed above her head. She groans in frustration, her hips squirming.

“God, please, just fuck me,” she begs, her voice hoarse with want.

Christopher sucks air between his teeth, his body immediately reacting to her words. _There are worse things than hearing her beg_. He feels himself get hard, but he isn’t ready to give in just yet.

He presses his lips against her neck again, planting a light kiss. “Thought you had to go, baby?”

Elizabeth’s next groan borders on a sob. “No, Christopher, please.”

He pretends to think it over for a second before letting go of her wrist and pushing himself up so he's sitting on the edge of the bed. “Nah, really, you don’t wanna-”

He’s gonna say “be late for your boyfriend,” but before he can get the words out, Elizabeth jumps up from the bed, straddles him with her thighs, and kisses him, her hand grabbing his shaft and jerking him off. It's his turn to groan into her mouth, completely caught off guard. His arms instinctively wrap around the gorgeous body in his lap. It doesn’t take him long to recover from the shock, though. With Elizabeth in his arms, he stands up, lifting her with him, and turns around to lay her on the bed, properly this time. She nips at his lip as he positions himself over her, teasing another moan out of him. He braces himself with one arm and yanks her jeans and panties down with the other, lining his cock up to push into her. He looks to her, and she nods, biting her lip. Christopher crashes his mouth against hers as he slides into her, not bothering to take his time with it. They’re both too desperate at this point to go slow. Her nails dig into his back as he fucks her hard, her legs wrapping around him.

“He ever make you feel like this, mama?” Christopher can’t help but ask as Elizabeth moans against his lips. “He know how to fuck you like I do?” His hand finds her thigh and squeezes tight.

She kisses him again, trying to dodge the question, but he has a point to prove. He abruptly stops moving, his cock buried inside her, and he pulls his head back, staring intensely into her gorgeous blue eyes. “Well?” he prompts, his voice nearly a growl.

Elizabeth clasps her hands behind his neck, her lips are parted slightly, her eyes filled with lust. Christopher wishes he could freeze this moment in time forever. If he could have Elizabeth look at him like that for the rest of his life, well, he would be the happiest fucking man alive.

“No,” she answers softly. “No one fucks me like you do, Christopher.”

And _fuck_ if that isn’t the hottest thing he’s ever heard, and now he’s pumping in and out of her, faster this time, his teeth biting at her neck, her hands pulling him closer, their hips meeting in the middle, and he hears her moaning his name, gasping for air as she gets closer, and then he’s kissing her again, biting her lip, exploring her mouth with his tongue, tasting her, and he moves his hand down to press against her clit, and that’s all she needs apparently, because now she’s shaking underneath him, the orgasm ripping through her, making her tighten around him, and he’s not far behind, he thrusts into her a few more times before he feels himself lose control too and-

His whole body shudders as he loses his rhythm and slows to a stop, still deep inside of Elizabeth, his breath shaky. He kisses her forehead before pulling out, but he doesn’t move away. He lowers himself so their bodies are pressed together, bracing his forearms against the mattress to be sure he isn’t crushing her. He nuzzles his head into the crook of her neck, both of them panting as their heart rates slow back to normal. Elizabeth’s hands move, one wrapping around his torso, the other to his scalp, softly massaging his head. They stay like that for a few minutes, just basking in the afterglow. _Guess I got that round two after all_. Her hair tickles his nose, and he breathes in the scent of her shampoo, feeling intoxicated.

A thought crosses Christopher’s mind, a dangerous thought he’s pushed away more than once. This time, though, he entertains the idea, debating whether or not he should keep his mouth shut. He really wants to tell her. Like, _really_ wants to tell her. Just as he’s gathered the courage and starts to open his mouth, Elizabeth gives him a soft kiss on the top of his head and gently pushes against his chest. He takes the hint and rolls off of her, losing his nerve.

She lays next to him for another minute, but then she gets up and starts pulling on her pants, _again_. Christopher feels his heart drop into his stomach as he pushes himself up to lean against the headboard, the familiarity of this scene putting a bad taste in his mouth.

“So, you really gonna go, huh?” he asks, his voice strained. _Don’t go_ , he wants to say, but he already tried that. This whole thing feels like a sick joke. Like he's stuck in some kinda loop.

Elizabeth doesn’t answer, so he presses on. “You gonna see him with _my_ mark on your neck? Filled with _my_ cum?” He knows that’ll get under her skin.

“Don’t be vulgar. Obviously, I’m going to clean up beforehand,” she snaps, disgusted.

“That ain’t the point, sweetheart.” He can hear the desperation in his voice, but he tries to play it off as anger. He just needs her to stay.

She sighs, not looking at him. “He’s my boyfriend, Christopher.”

That’s too much for him. “Who cares!?” he shouts, exasperated. Elizabeth whips around in shock, blinking those big blue eyes. Christopher swallows, feeling bad for raising his voice, but what else is he supposed to do at this point? Just seduce her every time she tries to go? It sounds like a good idea, but even _he_ can’t keep that up forever.

Elizabeth drops her gaze to the sheets, suddenly unable to make eye contact with Christopher. “I thought... I thought you knew what this was.”

Her words knock the air out of his lungs in a huff. He’s scared to ask - actually, scared is an understatement, he’s _terrified_ \- but he needs to know. “Guess I don’t. So, you tell me. What is this, Elizabeth?” His voice wavers a bit as he asks.

She chews her bottom lip nervously. “It's... you know... it’s just...” He waits anxiously for an answer, not even breathing, his whole body tense. _Please don’t say it._ He knows what she's about to say, but he wills her to change her mind.

It doesn’t work. “It’s just sex,” she spits out at last, stealing a glance at Christopher’s face to gauge his expression.

With those three words, he’s eviscerated, left completely empty. Just a shell of a person. The hurt flashes across his face, but he quickly throws up his walls, clenching his jaw tight as he forces his expression blank. He can’t make eye contact with her. _This was doomed from the start_.

“Right, right.” He drawls. It’s all he can manage to get out. He wants to scream at the top of his lungs. He wants to punch Dean in his stupid face for getting to her first. He wants to beg her to love him back.

 _What’s the point?_ She made her choice. If she really wanted Christopher, she would break up with Dean. It’s that simple.

Elizabeth is watching him closely, trying to read him. She’s still chewing on her lip, and it looks like she’s about to speak when Christopher opens his mouth.

“Well, you should pro’ly go,” he says flatly, getting out of bed and turning his back to her as he pulls a pair of sweatpants on. There’s a moment of silence before he forces out the words, “Don’t wanna keep that boyfriend of yours waitin’.”

She doesn’t move for a minute, and he feels hope build in his chest that she’s going to change her mind, but then she sighs and stands up, grabbing her backpack off the floor. His heart shatters all over again. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Christopher,” she says in that fake sweet voice, and he wants to vomit. He doesn’t say anything, doesn’t turn around, just listens to her footsteps padding out of his room and down the hall, and then the sound of the front door slamming shut. Once she’s gone, he collapses on the bed, propping his elbows on his thighs and dropping his head in his hands. He squeezes his eyes shut tight, wondering how the hell he’s gonna handle being in the same room as her ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so sad quarantine has me feeling angsty  
> also this is my first ever smut hope you enjoyed  
> P.S. the thing Rio really wanted to tell her is that he thinks he loves her
> 
> NOTE: Due to popular demand, I will be writing a part 2 within the next week. Stay tuned :)


	2. I Should Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth recalls her and Christopher's history and goes on a date with Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a bit longer to publish than I initially said. Turns out I wanted to develop this story a lot deeper. There will definitely be at least one more chapter, possibly two.

Tilting her head to get a better look, Beth examines herself in the bathroom mirror - in particular, the quarter-sized hickey smack in the middle of her neck, too far forward to be hidden by her hair. It’s only been 20 minutes since she left Christopher's house, but already it’s a deep purple. _Dammit, Christopher_. He did this on purpose. Christopher is strategic that way. Nothing he does is a mistake or coincidence. It’s a stark contrast from Dean, who seems to coast through life on luck and happy accidents. Just one of many differences between her boyfriend and her... her...?

His voice echoes in her mind as she tries to come up with the right word. _“You tell me. What is this, Elizabeth?"_

Dean is a great boyfriend. He really is. He's caring, gentle, and sweet. He wants to be loved, just like anyone. He’s a good guy. And that should be enough for Beth.

But Christopher is passionate. And confident. And intelligent. And when he tutors her, he’s never condescending about it. And his _body_... Beth’s skin breaks out in goosebumps when she pictures it. Being touched by him, it feels like tiny fireworks exploding across her skin and -

She squeezes her eyes shut, trying to force out thoughts of Christopher. _Dean is a great boyfriend_. If she reminds herself enough, maybe her feelings for Christopher will magically disappear. It hasn't worked yet, but hundredth time’s a charm, right?

Christopher's expression from their earlier conversation flashes through her mind. He tried to hide it, but she saw the hurt in his eyes when she refused to stay. It made her heart ache, seeing him in pain, knowing she was the cause.

Beth sighs and turns on the shower, waiting for it to heat up to at least lukewarm. A hot shower is too much to expect from her house’s old water heater. _I don’t have time to think about him right now_. She has less than an hour to get ready before Dean picks her up, and in that time she needs to shower, find an outfit, do her hair and makeup, _and_ find a way to cover the hickey. As she holds one hand under the stream of water to check the temperature - it's still ice cold - she steals another glance at the aforementioned bruise in the mirror. It’s absolutely impossible to miss. _That’s going to take a lot of concealer_. She curses Christopher again and does her best to squash down the small part of her that likes being marked by him.

It doesn't work. The longer she stares, the more impossible it is to ignore the feelings it stirs up. Butterflies swarm her stomach, tickling her insides in a way that’s not entirely unpleasant. Beth blinks, shame flushing her cheeks. She rips her eyes away from the mirror and throws herself under the shower spray, the cold water shocking her body. Shivering, she reaches for the soap, wanting to get out as quickly as possible. She starts scrubbing, spending extra time on her neck, her breasts, her legs, everywhere he touched, trying to wash away the remnants of his fingers on her skin. Which, of course, leads to her thinking about the afternoon in his bedroom. His hands on her body, lips on her neck, breath tickling her ear...

The shame rears its head again, twisting her insides into a giant knot. Her limbs feel heavy with guilt.

She never meant for things to go this far. She loves Dean, she really does. Yeah, he’s kind of goofy, and not exactly brimming with the same kind of intensity or heat Christopher exudes, but he’s devoted. That much has always been clear, ever since he asked her to the senior prom. She was only a freshman at the time, but somehow, she caught his eye. It felt amazing to get that kind of attention from an older boy. After prom, Dean asked her out properly, and they made it work long-distance when he went away to college. He visits as often as he can, and he even has his own cell phone, so she can call him if she's ever missing him. They’ve talked about marriage and the life they’ll have together after graduation; a nice house with a big family, Dean taking over for his dad at Boland Motors. Sure, it won’t be the most glamorous or exciting, but Beth will be able to make sure her and Annie are always taken care of. And she can see herself being content with that.

Or she could, until Christopher came along. When he came up to her that day in the library, she nearly forgot how to breathe. Only a freshman, but he was lean and well dressed, a black hoodie and pristine shoes. Not a smudge on them. And the _confidence_. It radiated off him as he placed his hands on the table and leaned forward, flashing her his winning smile. She still remembers the first thing he ever said to her.

* * *

* * *

“What’s got you lookin’ so worried, mama?”

It throws her off, being called a pet name by someone she’s never seen before. Especially someone so undeniably attractive. So instead of brushing him off like she usually does when a guy makes a pass at her, she wordlessly slides her failed exam over to him. A spark of amusement flits across his dark brown eyes as he examines the paper.

“What's so funny?” Beth asks defensively.

The stranger doesn't answer at first, picking up her test and flipping to the next page, his expression unreadable. After another beat of silence, he finally speaks, not even looking at Beth. “Gotta work on your derivatives.”

She feels herself bristle, immediately embarrassed that she showed him her grade at all. "What do you think I'm doing here?” she snaps. It's odd, the way she loses her temper. She's usually pretty good at putting on a smile when someone upsets her, but even though he's only spoken a handful of words, something about this guy brings out a different side of her.

Her sharp words cause him to glance over the paper in his hands and meet her gaze. There’s a smile playing at the corner of his lips. “Need any help?”

 _Ugh. Leave it to a man to assume I can't do it on my own._ "I'm fine, thanks," Beth answers, keeping her tone frosty.

“You sure?” He sets the test back on the table and slides it over to her, leaning forward as he does. Suddenly there's a whole lot less space between the two of them. Her nose fills with the scent of cedarwood as she breathes him in. His eyes are on hers with an intensity that leaves her dizzy. He lowers his voice a bit. “‘Cause I took precalc last semester. More than willing to help out if you want.”

The proximity is making Beth’s head a bit fuzzy, which is why instead of telling this random guy to leave her alone, she finds herself asking, “What’s your name?”

He flashes a grin, and Beth can't help but notice that it somehow makes him even more handsome. “Christopher,” he replies, standing up straight and holding out a hand for her to shake. She's simultaneously relieved and disappointed at the increase in personal space between the two of them.

“Well, Christopher,” she responds, trying to maintain her cold attitude towards him, “I think I've got this all on my own.” She leaves his hand hanging in the air.

He lets it drop to his side, but he doesn’t seem bothered. In fact, his grin is back, causing Beth's insides to flip upside-down like a snow globe. “Oh, I’m sure you do, darlin’. But it’s just more fun with someone else, right?” He winks.

She scoffs, ignoring the innuendo. “Did you even do well in precalculus?”

Christopher sucks his bottom lip between his teeth, his eyes sizing Beth up as he considers his answer. “Straight A’s,” he finally says.

Beth blinks in surprise. “Really?”

He grabs the chair next to her and flips it around, sitting backwards on it so he's still facing Beth. He crosses his arms over the back of the chair. “Yeah, people see me and think I ain’t smart, but I gotta few tricks up my sleeve.” He’s close enough for Beth to smell cedarwood again.

Beth’s eyes widen a bit. “Oh, I didn't mean- I’m sure you’re smart, I just- I don't know anyone else who’s gotten an A in this class.” She stumbles over her words, feeling a little guilty.

Christopher just shrugs. “So, you want help?” he asks again, resting his chin on his crossed arms.

She hesitates. On one hand, she really could use help with math. On the other hand, Christopher sort of seems like trouble. After a moment of debate, she spits out the words, “I have a boyfriend.”

He laughs, shaking his head. “I ask anything about that?” His tone is laced with amusement.

Beth reddens slightly. “I just... thought you should know,” she mumbles, looking away.

Christopher hums in acknowledgment but doesn't move, still waiting for her answer to his original question. He's watching her intently while she looks at her hands in her lap.

“Okay,” she answers after a long pause, stealing a glance back at him.

He sits up straight, uncrossing his arms and slapping his hands on top of the chair back. “Gonna tell me your name now that I’m your tutor?” he teases.

“I'm Beth.” She considers holding out her hand for a handshake, but remembers she already snubbed him when he introduced himself. Her cheeks flush red at the realization.

Christopher nods, scanning the library for a moment before letting his eyes fall to rest on her. “First lesson's tomorrow after school. Meet back here.”

Before she can even respond, he’s already walking away, leaving Beth in stunned silence.

* * *

Beth practically skips to the library, eager to share her good news. She heads straight for Christopher when she gets there. He’s sitting at their usual table, his chair tilted back, his feet propped as he reads a book. Some crime lord autobiography. He’s obsessed with those.

As Beth gets closer, he glances up from his book, his dark eyes scanning her as she bounds over to him. His tongue quickly swipes along his bottom lip before retreating back into his mouth. The sight nearly makes Beth trip over herself, but she manages to keep upright.

She plops down in the seat across from him, unable to control the smile spreading across her face. Christopher’s own lips tug at the corners, like he’s holding back a grin of his own.

“Alright, let’s hear it.” Christopher swings his legs off the table and back to the floor, leaning in closer to Beth.

“Hear what?” she feigns, enjoying the moment. She feels herself lean in a little closer, too.

He shakes his head, snorting. “Come on, Elizabeth.”

Hearing her name out of his mouth sends shivers down her spine. She never told him to call her that, but she’ll never tell him to stop, either. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” The smile on her face grows even bigger as she teases Christopher.

“Well, somethin’s got you beamin’ like that,” he retorts, reaching out and tucking a stray lock of her hair behind her ear. He does it so casually, like it’s the most natural thing in the world. He focuses his gaze back on her eyes, and she feels the blush creep into her cheeks.

It’s not the first time he’s touched her. It's not the first time it’s sent a jolt of electricity through her body. Beth feels a little guilty, and she breaks eye contact, turning her attention to her backpack. She pulls something out and slides it across the table to Christopher, still avoiding his eyes.

He picks up the paper, and Beth steals a glance at him. As he analyzes her latest exam, there’s this look in her eyes she’s seen a few times before, mostly when she solves one of his practice problems. His eyes flit up to meet her gaze, a grin on his face to match hers. She giggles, relishing the way he’s looking at her.

He tosses the exam back on the table, so it slides across back to Beth. “Never doubted you,” he says, his chest practically swelling with pride. Beth puts her test back in her bag, her body light as a feather. She could probably float up to the sky if she wanted to.

“I had a good teacher,” Beth replies, trying to humble herself a bit.

Christopher bites his bottom lip, looking thoughtful. “True,” he replies after a pause, “but you woulda aced it without me, too.”

She blushes, her heart skipping a beat from the praise. That’s the thing about Christopher. He seems to want her to succeed more than anyone in her life. Even Dean. When Beth called Dean after her first bad score, he tried to comfort her by saying she “didn’t need to be good at math to be a good mom.” Which is true. But it didn’t exactly make her feel better.

Before she has a chance to recover, Christopher is sitting down in the seat next to her. _When did he even stand up?_ Beth blinks at him, extremely aware of the mere inches between them.

He has a devilish glint in his eyes as he says, “We should celebrate.”

Beth gulps. “Celebrate?” she repeats dumbly.

Christopher nods his head once, observing Beth with hawk-like focus. If it were anyone else, she would find it unsettling.

Beth clears her throat once, trying to regulate her heartbeat. “What did you have in mind?”

Christopher leans back in his chair, seemingly at ease. “Cake at my place,” he answers nonchalantly.

Beth scoffs. “Cake?”

He shakes his head, looking amused. “You gonna repeat everthin’ I say?” he asks, raising his eyebrows. Beth crosses her arms stubbornly, eliciting a flash of a smile from Christopher. “Tellin’ me you don’t like cake?”

“I’m watching my weight,” Beth answers, giving a half truth. These tutoring sessions are already risky enough. Going to his house would be straight up dangerous.

Christopher leans forward again, his forearms resting on his thighs and his hands clasped together. “Nah, that’s bullshit.”

“Excuse me?”

“You ain’t gotta worry ‘bout that, mama. You look good.” He gives her a quick once over as he says it, and Beth feels her insides light on fire. “Besides, gotta have some fun every now an’ then, right?”

Against her better judgment, she hears herself say okay.

* * *

Beth is sitting in Christopher’s house, on Christopher’s couch, watching a movie with Christopher, while the cake Christopher baked cools in Christopher’s kitchen.

 _What am I doing?_ She asks herself for the millionth time since they left the library. She doesn’t even know what movie is playing on the TV in front of her. All she can think about is the boy sitting a few feet away from her on the other end of the couch.

 _I should go_. She doesn’t.

As if sensing her internal conflict, Christopher pauses the movie and turns to face her. “You alright?” he asks, his eyes inquisitive. It feels like he’s staring straight into her soul.

Beth plasters on a smile. “Yeah, fine.”

He eyes her for a moment, sizing her up. “Don’t seem fine,” he says at last.

She redirects. “So, where’s your family?”

Christopher cocks an eyebrow at her before looking away. “Busy,” he answers vaguely. “Where’s yours?”

“Oh, Ruby always makes sure Annie gets home safely when I have tutoring.”

“Right.” The word is heavy coming out of his mouth. Beth feels it weigh her down.

Before she can say anything else, Christopher stands up and heads to the kitchen. Beth watches him go, her brain fighting over what to do.

_This was a mistake. I shouldn’t be here. Christopher is practically a kid. He’s, what, 15? And what about Dean?_

_But nothing’s happened. I’m not doing anything wrong._

_Then why do I feel so guilty?_

Christopher walks back in with two plates in hand. He passes off one to Beth and takes his seat back on the couch. She hesitantly takes a bite of the cake Christopher made as soon as they got back to his house. It’s surprisingly good. Like everything else about Christopher.

He interrupts her train of thought. “Somethin’ you wanna say?” His eyes are on Beth again. She thinks she might melt under his stare.

She doesn’t answer, chewing on her lip and setting her plate on the coffee table. The silence seems to stretch on forever, the tension becoming thicker with each passing nanosecond. Finally, Beth makes up her mind. She meets Christopher’s intense gaze.

“I should go,” she answers, trying to sound firm. Her voice shakes a bit as she speaks.

Christopher reaches forward and sets his own plate down, too, turning his full attention to Beth. He props his elbow on the back of the couch, resting his head against his fist. “Why’s that, Elizabeth?” His expression is unreadable, but there’s a hint of mischief in his voice. His eyes flicker to her lips for a brief moment.

Beth starts to lose herself in his dark chocolate eyes. Her head is spinning. How does he manage to make her lose her grip like this just by saying her name?

After a pause, Beth opts for the truth. Or as much of the truth as she can muster with her brain as foggy as it is. “Dean...” she trails off, not sure what else to say.

Christopher’s eyes flash with something Beth’s never seen before. _Is that... jealousy?_ He turns away from her, letting his hand fall to his side. “Door’s open,” he snaps, his words sharper than they’ve ever been. “If you wanna go, then go.”

Beth doesn’t move. She can’t. All she can do is stare at Christopher, taking in his profile. With his head turned away, she can see just how angular his jawline really is. And that's when she notices the muscles in his jaw twitching, like he’s clenching his teeth together hard.

Sensing her gaze on him, he turns his head again, biting his own lower lip as he stares at hers. It’s intentional this time.

Her resolve cracks, just a little. Taking a shaky breath, she shifts on the couch, moving imperceptibly closer to him. Christopher doesn't move an inch. His body is a statue as he follows her every move with his eyes. She feels electricity crackling between them.

There’s just something about him that’s so irresistible. Actually, it’s everything about him. The way he looks, dresses, talks. It all drives her crazy. And more than that, how he sees her in a way no one else does. How he believes in her. Her whole life, she’s always been Beth. Reliable, responsible, trustworthy Beth. Boring Beth. And she never once thought to ask herself, _do I even want to **be** Beth?_ She just became the person she was expected to be.

But Christopher makes her feel like she can be whoever the hell she wants.

Maybe that’s why Beth leans a little closer. And maybe that’s why she shakily says his name, her tone more breath than voice. And maybe that’s why she doesn’t push Christopher away when he closes the gap between them, sliding across the couch until his mouth is just centimeters from her own.

It’s definitely why she kisses him.

But if anyone ever asks, she’ll just tell them it was for the sex.

* * *

* * *

Beth’s running late getting ready for her date with Dean, all thanks to Christopher and his distractions earlier. Not only did staying longer at his place mean she had less time to get ready to begin with, but now she’s really struggling with her cover-up job. No matter how much concealer she put on, the dark purple bleeds through, a mark of shame she can't wash off. She curses Christopher for the millionth time since she left his house, frantically trying to blend the makeup on her neck.

At that moment, she hears a faint knock on the front door from the other room, causing her stomach to drop. She searches the bathroom in a full-blown panic, looking for something, anything, to help her. If Dean sees Christopher’s hickey, it’s going to lead to a lot of questions, questions she just can't answer. She’s searching the cabinet under the sink, hoping for some miracle product her mother might have hidden away. _What, like we’re just gonna have a Hickey-Be-Gone lotion?_ She spots the band-aids. _It’ll have to do_.

From the other room, she hears Annie open the door, letting Dean in. She rips the top off the box and dumps the contents in the sink - only two band-aids fall out. _Add that to the shopping list_.

“Where’s Bethie?” she hears Dean’s voice, muffled from the walls between them.

“ _Beth_ is still getting ready,” Annie’s snarky voice travels more easily through the house, the sound carrying so well that Beth can practically hear the eye roll Annie throws Dean’s way.

“Just a minute!” Beth shouts, her heart racing. She puts on a band-aid with shaky hands, but it only covers half the mark. She’s ripping open the last one when a knock on the bathroom door causes her to jump, the band-aid falling to the floor.

“Hey, Bethie, you almost ready?” Dean asks through the door, as if she didn’t _just_ say she’d be out in a minute. Beth holds back an eye roll as she picks up the band-aid and covers the second half of the hickey. She takes a quick look in the mirror to confirm that it’s out of sight before opening the door.

She flashes a smile at Dean. “Ready!” she answers him, her voice a bit too high, her heart still racing.

Dean’s eyes immediately land on her neck. “What happened?” he asks, putting his hands on her shoulders and pulling her closer for a look.

Her hand flutters to her neck in mock surprise, and she laughs when she feels the band-aids beneath her fingertips. “Oh, I burned myself with the curling iron. Nothing too serious.” She gives him what she hopes is a convincing smile, carefully gauging his reaction.

He looks worried, but there’s not a trace of suspicion on his face. “Want me to take a look at it?”

“No, no, it’s fine,” she responds a little too quickly. She clears her throat. “I just wasn’t paying enough attention, and I brushed the curling iron against my skin for a second. I put some aloe on it. Should be all better in a day or two.” She keeps her voice light, a grin still plastered on her face.

Satisfied with her answer, Dean pulls her in for a sloppy kiss. He was her first kiss ever, and she used to think he was good at it. Now it’s hard for her not to pull back and wipe away the saliva he’s getting all around her mouth.

She feels relief blossom in her chest when he ends the kiss, which she quickly tries to squash. “Should we get going?” she asks.

Dean nods, wrapping an arm around her waist and ushering her towards the front door. Annie is flopped on the couch and glares at Dean as they pass her.

“Annie, make sure you eat something, and not just cereal, okay? Real food. There’s some leftover pasta in the fridge you can heat up,” Beth instructs, knowing their mother won’t be checking in on either of her daughters anytime soon. Her bedroom door is closed as always, no light seeping out from the other side.

Annie gives a wave of her hand. “I got it,” she shoots back lazily, seemingly unconcerned.

“And if you need me, you know Dean's number, right?”

Annie rolls her eyes. “Ugh, yes Beth, I’ve got it, okay? Just go.”

 _God, she really IS a teenager_. “Okay, call if you need. Don't wait up!” And with that, Beth and Dean are out the door.

* * *

“It’s so lucky that your classes for the rest of the week were cancelled,” Beth says as she watches out the window while Dean drives the two of them to a restaurant. She turns to face him. “It’s been too long since I last saw you.”

“Yeah, what was it, a month ago when I came back for Valentine's Day?” Dean asks, keeping his eyes on the road.

“Just about,” Beth recalls. Valentine's Day this year had been on a Saturday, so Dean came back the Friday before, took Beth out, then headed back to college the next morning. He had some test he needed to study for or something. Christopher offered to take her out Saturday night, but she opted to have a girls’ night in with Ruby and Annie. She didn’t need a pity date.

As if reading her mind, Dean asks, “So, how’s tutoring going? Last time we talked you said your grades were waaaaay better.”

Beth blinks herself back to the present. “Yeah, it's good. I have a great tutor. I’m actually getting an A in the class now,” she answers truthfully, a proud grin playing at the corners of her lips.

“That’s great, Bethie! I know how you care about school.” Something about the way he says it makes Beth feel like it’s not such an accomplishment after all. Dean presses on. “Say, what’s your tutor’s name? Maybe he has a future at Boland Motors, if he’s as great as you say he is,” Dean flashes a smile at Beth, and she tries to suppress the annoyance that bubbles up from Dean’s assumption that her tutor is a man. He’s right, but still.

She imagines Christopher working for Dean and blanches at the idea. _Oh, God, he would kill him_. “He’s still a freshman. So, I don't think he’s really thinking about graduation and jobs yet,” she deflects.

Dean whistles. “A freshman who knows calculus? Well, you tell him if he’s ever looking for work, he should talk to me. Although, being a car salesman isn’t just about being smart. You’ve gotta have the personality for it. You need to be able to look at a person and figure out exactly what they want, and then give it to them. My dad says...”

As Dean rambles on about sales and Boland Motors and whatever else, Beth turns to look back out the window, humming in agreement with Dean every once and a while to make it seem like she’s still listening.

* * *

Dinner’s fairly uneventful. Dean spends a lot of time talking about graduation and life after, so much so that Beth starts to wonder if he's going to propose to her. The thought puts her on edge, which she tells herself is just nerves, nothing more. She tries to ask him about college - how is it, are you having fun, what do you do when you’re not studying - but he gives really vague answers.

“I just wanna focus on you and me, Bethie,” he says when she asks about his friends. “You look so pretty tonight.”

It’s true. Her hair is curled, her lips are stained with her favorite lipstick, and she’s wearing a purple dress that hugs her curves on top but flares out at the hips. She managed to put herself together pretty well considering the late start she had. She smiles at Dean, appreciating him noticing the effort she put in.

Dean's cell phone rings in his pocket, interrupting the moment. Beth’s brow furrows in worry. “Is it Annie?” She and Annie can’t afford their own cell phones, so if anything goes wrong, Annie knows to call Dean's number with the house phone.

Dean glances at the screen and quickly declines the call. “Nah, just one of my knucklehead roommates. Probably can’t find the remote or something,” he jokes. Beth laughs, not because she finds it particularly funny, but because she knows he expects it. There are certain things that come with the territory of being Dean's girlfriend. Making him feel good about himself is one of them. He’s never said that, of course, but he always seems happier when she does. And keeping Dean happy is kind of her job, right?

* * *

Beth was nervous about nothing, apparently, because Dean doesn’t propose at dinner. After he pays the bill, he drives the two of them back to his house. When they walk inside, Dean's parents are waiting with open arms. John and Judith each sweep Beth up in a hug. John tells Beth it’s good to see her, and Judith coos over Beth’s appearance.

“We don’t see you enough, Beth!” Judith exclaims. “Just because Dean’s at college doesn’t mean you can’t come visit your future in-laws!”

Beth smiles, but for some reason the whole idea of marriage has her feeling a little squeamish tonight. _It’s just nerves_. With graduation fast approaching, her plans are going to be a reality soon, which would make anyone jumpy.

“We’re gonna go to the basement and watch a movie,” Dean announces, grabbing Beth’s hand and leading her away. She gives a small wave to John and Judith as they descend the stairs.

As soon as they reach the bottom of the stairs, Dean pulls Beth close, his hands gripping her hips as he leans in for a kiss. Beth does her best to reciprocate, clasping her hands behind Dean’s neck as their lips meet. His tongue roughly pushes into her mouth, sloppy and wet as usual.

Dean stops kissing her, resting his forehead against hers. “I’ve missed you, Bethie,” he says, one of his hands moving from her waist to her breast. He squeezes, a bit too rough, and Beth bites her lip to hold back her disappointment. _He’s trying_. That counts for something, at least.

“Not so hard, Dean,” she reminds him gently, placing her own hand on top of his.

“Right, sorry,” he says, stepping back and pulling her over to the couch.

They sit down next to each other, but it’s not long before Dean has her lying on her back as he continues to kiss her clumsily. He’s manhandling her breast again, what she said a few moments ago already forgotten. Beth doesn’t bother bringing it up again.

Dean starts breathing more heavily as they continue to make out. Beth reaches down to feel him through his pants. He’s already hard, and she undoes the button on his pants and slips her hand in, stroking him. Dean moans from her touch.

“God, Beth, I love you so much,” he pants. His hand travels up her leg and under her dress. He paws at the waistband of her underwear.

“Wait!” she nearly shouts, surprising both of them.

“What’s wrong?” Dean asks worriedly, moving away. Beth immediately feels a wave of guilt wash over her.

She masks it with a smile. “Nothing’s wrong. I’m just, um,” she clears her throat before continuing. “It’s that time of the month.”

Dean looks disappointed, sinking back into the couch. “Again? You said that last time, too.”

She gives a small laugh. “Right, when you visited a _month_ ago.” She cocks an eyebrow at him. “They call it that for a reason, Dean.”

At this, he chuckles a little, too. “I guess my timing’s not great, huh?” he asks, giving her a half-smile.

Beth smirks back suggestively, sliding off the couch onto her knees. “I mean, it’s not like we can’t do _anything_ ,” she counters, staring seductively up at Dean through her eyelashes.

Dean’s eyes widen, and his pants are off in two seconds flat.

* * *

After a blowjob and a few hours of cuddling, Dean’s asleep on the couch with Beth wrapped in his arms. She’s watching some movie she doesn’t really care about on the TV while Dean snores softly in her ear. Despite all the water she drank, she can still taste... well... _Dean_ on her tongue. She can’t wait to brush her teeth when she goes home.

For now, she tries to relax, enjoying the warmth of her boyfriend’s arms around her. She closes her eyes and snuggles closer to him, letting the tension ease out of her shoulders. A few minutes go by, and Beth starts to feel herself drifting off.

_This is nice. It feels so good to be in Christopher’s arms._

It takes a second, but when she realizes her mistake, her eyes snap open, grounding her back in reality. “Fuck,” she whispers, rubbing her cheeks with her hands as if that’s all she needs to do to wipe away thoughts of Christopher. Careful not to disturb Dean, she sits up, planting her feet on the ground and gripping the couch cushion. She takes a few deep breaths. _I guess I should go over what happened today now that I have time_. Her hand reaches up to touch the band-aids on her neck instinctively.

She and Christopher had sex. She cheated on her boyfriend for the umpteenth time. She tried to leave. Christopher seduced her. They had sex _again_ , increasing her count to the umpteenth-plus-one time. She left.

When she breaks it down like that, it’s clear that she and Christopher are the ones in the wrong. She shouldn’t have been at his house in the first place. Today, or any other day. She turns her head to look at Dean, his face peaceful as he sleeps. The guilt gnaws at her stomach.

But then she remembers Christopher’s expression when he asked if she was really leaving to see Dean. He’d kept it neutral for the most part, but his eyes gave him away. She saw a lot of things - disgust, anger, jealousy. But mostly she saw hurt. She was hurting him. She was hurting _both_ of them.

Elizabeth covers her face with her hands, trying to block out the shame barraging her from all angles. Really, she’s the one in the wrong. Sure, Christopher knows she has a boyfriend, but she’s the one who hasn’t been loyal. She’s the one leading both of them on. And she’s the one who has to make things right.

 _I have to end things with Christopher_. The realization is a slap in the face. Beth feels the sting as her eyes tear up a bit. She presses one hand hard over her mouth, holding in a sob. Part of her wishes she could leave Dean and run away with Christopher, but she can’t just throw her life away like that. Dean is a good man. He loves her. And she does love him, despite what she’s been doing behind his back. Sure, their romance isn’t filled with passion and great sex, but those things aren’t important in the long run. Dean is dependable, and trustworthy, and _safe_. And it’s not just Beth’s future at stake, it’s Annie’s, too. Beth is graduating in a few months, and she doesn’t have time to come up with a new life plan. College isn’t an option for her, not with her sister to take care of. Christopher is only a freshman - fuck, he’s basically a kid. He can’t take care of Beth and her family, and she doesn’t want him to. That’s too much pressure to put on someone. Dean’s the one who originally brought up marriage with Beth. No way Christopher would be looking to settle down like that anytime soon.

Ending it is the right thing to do. She’ll just put this whole thing behind her and focus on being the wife she’s wanted to be since she and Dean got serious. And Christopher will move on. And she’ll be able to have sex with Dean again without thinking about her tutor. It’ll be like it never happened.

Having made up her mind, Beth just wants to go home and go to sleep so she doesn’t have to think anymore. She’s about to wake Dean up when his cell phone rings. She picks it up, thinking it might be Annie.

It’s not Annie. The caller ID reads Laura. Normally, Beth wouldn’t think anything of it - Dean’s got lots of friends at college, and she doesn’t know all of their names - but something’s off with this one. For one, why is this girl Laura calling him at nearly two in the morning? Beth hesitates, thinks about waking Dean up, but she answers the phone instead. _I’ll just take a message for him_.

She says nothing, waiting for the person on the other end - Laura - to speak.

“Hey, baby,” a sultry voice comes through in Beth’s ear. Beth suddenly can’t move, her breath caught in her chest, her hand still holding the phone up.

After a pause, Laura speaks again. “Dean? Are you there? I miss you. I know we’re fighting, but I need someone to-”

Beth snaps the phone shut and drops it on the couch, cutting of the call in the middle of Laura’s sentence. Her head is spinning.

 _Dean’s cheating on me_. Beth blinks as the realization hits, feeling like she’s in a dream. _Wait. Dean’s cheating on ME?_ The whole thing feels like some sort of joke. An instant karma for her own misdeeds. As the shock wears off, there’s a fury building in her chest. _Do I even have a right to be angry?_

Beth picks up the phone, her fingers hovering over the buttons as she debates who to call. She dials a number, praying the person on the other end will pick up.

There’s a click, and then, “... Hello?” Ruby’s voice comes through the speaker, and Beth breathes a sigh of relief.

“I need you to pick me up,” she whispers into the phone, careful not to wake Dean.

“Beth? Where are you? What’s going on?” She sounds groggy. Beth probably woke her up - it is a school night, after all.

“I’m at Dean’s. I need you to pick me up,” Beth repeats.

“Are you ok?”

“Can you come?”

“Yeah, I’ll be there in ten.” The grogginess dissipates from Ruby’s voice, replaced with worry. “Hold tight, okay?”

“Okay,” Beth responds before hanging up. She sets the phone on the coffee table and stands, leaving Dean passed out on the couch as she heads up the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo I was initially going to have Chapter 1 be a oneshot, but I got so much positive feedback and requests for a part 2 that I couldn't leave you guys hanging. However, it is my personal headcanon that this all takes place in the actual Good Girls universe (even though I called it an AU). That's why chapter 1 was a oneshot - when Beth left, that was going to be the end of their relationship. Just think about it - Beth doesn't recognize Rio at first because he goes by a different name now and he grew up into a man (plus it's been years since high school). She can't fathom that her tutor ended up being this badass crime lord. Rio recognizes her from the first time he lays eyes on her - maybe he even kept tabs on her all these years. But hey, he's a hardened criminal, he's not gonna go soft for a high school fling, right? But then Beth proves to be as smart as he always knew she was, talking her way out of getting shot. And he leaves her alive, but he can't get her out of his head. So he goes back, saying he has a job for her, but really he's just not ready to let her go again. And he tries to drop hints on who he is by calling her Elizabeth - he wants to see if she even remembers. And that's why throughout the series he cuts her so much slack, and is always trying to teach her and push her into being his equal, his partner. And when he shoots Dean, well, that's just icing on the cake. He gets to shoot the guy Beth refused to leave. And then he comes back, telling Beth she needs to clean up her mess with Boomer, and just like that the two of them are playing their game again. And then she shows up at his bar with her husband and she gives him this look. And he follows her into the bathroom and fucks the hell out of her, and, God, it's just like before. And he wants so badly for Beth to be his, but at the end of the night she leaves WITH DEAN. And just like that, Rio is back in high school, pining for a woman that will never leaver her boyfriend for him. And that's why he goes and fucks shit up at the dealership. Because if he can't take Beth, he can take that. And then he gets to see Beth more, too, so bonus. And maybe Beth sorta starts to suspect Rio is Christopher after they have sex. But again, how could her tutor become a crime lord? And then the bedroom scene with Rio and Beth is even more painful from Rio's perspective. And then he drags her back in, giving her more money than she could ever possibly wash, because he can't bear to let her go. And then the day at his apartment, when Rio's neighbor calls him Christopher, Beth starts to really, actually suspect. But then she shoots him, so she never gets the chance to ask him. And there's no way she'll ask him now with all the hatred and tension in season 3. So ya, that's my headcanon. But future chapters are going to diverge from that because y'all want a happy ending ;)


End file.
